How it all began
by Beckaabook
Summary: Neferet has not yet been marked and is still being abused by her father - she thinks all hope of happiness is lost - can nyx change everything?
1. All alone

*******A.N**** – I had a quick skim through the other fanfic on H.O.N to check if anyone had already had this idea – turned out they haven't – so I thought i'd try to entertain you ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the any of the charachters in this FF.**

**P.S . I would really appreciate reviews, whether praising or other whys, constructive critism is always good :D***

***Another A.N – it begins the day before Neferet gets marked, her father has just beaten and sexually abused her – the first two paragraphs are third person and the rest is first person – Neferet . = oh and to get the ful effect of this lil chapter read with concrete angel playing in the backround**

**(she was called Emma before she changed her name)***

The copper whirls framing her face, where now being soaked with sticky, red liquid; a gash in the back of her head was pouring out the hot blood. Her young, naked body, was aching from head to toe, deep violet blotches were already beggining to form across her trembling body.

Her shaking but skilled hand rose to her cut and pulled it closed, the pain was excrutiating, but as long as she could hold it closed for a couple of hours, she would be able to see it through till morning, after all, she'd had worse...

My pounding head was what woke me up, thankfully, from force of habit, I had kept my hand clamped over my head, slowly, cautiously, I began to sit up, my head span in a rush of agony and my aching limbs screamed in protest as I pushed myself upwards, tears formed in my eyes, blurring my vision, I blinked quickly and my cool tears made their way down my hot face.

I reched down the side of my bed to where I kept my well hidden and beloved bandages, then reaching to the wash basin I always had ready for "incidents" beside my bed. I washed both my hair, face and arms and once the smell of blood was out of my nostrils I sensed another smell. "Oh, no..." I breathed, as I realised the reason for not just the bruises, but the gash –  
I had pissed myself in fear.

My father had always stipulated NEVER TO, under any circumstances, wet myself. He had warned me this would happen, I should have been more careful, I should have blanked it out. Now I had a wounded head , and to top that, I would probably not be alowed out, even in the garden, for weeks, as usual, father would dismiss the old mean housekeeper and tell everyone I had my old illness and that everyone should stay away incase the catch it.

I stared down at myself, I was pathetic, last night I had managed to pull on a thin, scratchy night gown, the desire to cover myself won over pain. The white nightdress would now smell of my urine, as would the bottom half of my body, my father was right, I was pathetic, I was a disgrace to the human race and I couldn't be any worse if I was a vampire.

"Emma!" fear ran through me as that deep voice bellowed my name, I didn't know if I could face him this time, I didn't know if I could have my injuries laughed at again, this life was becoming to much, it had been going on since I was nine but at least I had Grace – my now dead grandmother who passed away just months ago – since she passed away my father and I's encounter had become more frequent and more more violent. Before she died, even though I was forbidden from saying a word to her, I could still talk to her, I could feel loved, and when she died he just came more and more often, now there was not anyone to really care about the bruises that covered my body after eyery "session" with my father. The night of her death he had given me so many injuries I he even took me to hospital, faking tears as he told them about my fall down the stairs when I found out about my grandmas passing.

Lies. My life's a bundle of fear, lies, pain and lonliness. Why live it anymore?

And on that note, I decided to kill myself.

***A.N – I know it's short and all but if I get enough reviews I'll keep extending this chapter and I'll do proper length stuff***


	2. Death is becoming rebirth

***A.N – Okay guys, I know it's quite short, but they will get longer, Also sorry it took so long, I've had exams and stuff – so you know what it's like – hope you enjoy **

**&& for a little extra info I am letting you know that I had Adele – make you feel my love – playing in the backround**

**Love you guys review and let me know what you think! ;)***

_Lies. My life's a bundle of fear, lies, pain and lonliness. Why live it anymore?_

_And on that note, I decided to kill myself._

I carefully started to dress myself, the dress was just so unbelievably tight, but that was the way my father liked it, covered but still showing.

I reached into my mahogany cupboard pulling out my best shoes – mentally, i noted that my father would miss my most expensive shoes more than me.

Grasping my cream shawl I snuck down the stairs, my body aching still, from last nights happenings.

As I reached the bottom of the stairs, I heard my father scream my name again, so angry, that if I was coming back, I would get a worse beating than I already had.

Prizing the door open, I grasped my silken gloves, which were sitting alone on a little wooden table, I had pulled them off before my father ruined them with my own blood.

I will die in style.

Soon I was running down the grassy lawn, my head pounding my limbs squealing, agony the only thing filling in my head.

I was running because my death depended on it.

I reached the gate and quickly drew it open, my hands becoming soaked even through my gloves at first touch, when I was through, it hit me, I was really free, I was really doing something by my own mind, and this was the last thing I was going to do.

I staggered my way to the nearest field, the picture of the perfect oak tree sitting in my head, the rope from an old wooden swing would do brilliantly. As I staggered down to the feild it became harder to keep balance the pain in my head shooting, my vision blurred and I fell to the ground, wacking my head of the hard ground, enough to burst open the healing slice in my scarred scalp, I screamed and writhed as the blood began washing over my head, down the sides of my head and onto my trembling hands, I tried to reach for my head, but my whole body had become paralysed, I tried to move but my body had finally had enough, and I was stuck where I was, a small thought crossed my mind during the relentless pain, at least it couldn't be called suicide, I was dying an innocent death, and the fact the cut came from my father made him half a murderer, contentment began to surge through me, the realisation that I was no longer going to feel pain, I would soon be gone, and even if it was to hell, it would be a better place than this, to feel that one moment, pain free, it would be worth dying for, my shoulders relaxed and my body waited for the agony to be over, the writhing calmed and soon I was could just see greyish forms from my closing eyes , someone saying something, shouting at me, my headache intensifying, and then that pain free moment where I lost all consiousness, and nothing penetrated my heaven, soft forms began to take shape infront of my eyes, yet something inside me told me that I wasn't awake again, was this heaven?

Suddenly, a beautiful form rushed infront ofme, a woman, with a blue silken gown, her hair billowing in the chilly wind that I had suddenly began to fell, she was weeping, weeping for me, and I reached out to stop her, but found I had no body to help her with, my voice came out like an echo, colours entiwining themselves around it, blues and purples racing through my sombre speech.

"Do not cry for me, I have brung it on myself, I intended to kill myself, it just happend a little sooner than expected."

"I am not crying for your death, I am crying for your near ruined mind, I am crying because you were not cared for before I was able to have you reborn, I am crying for your loss, you lost your human life to pain."

I gasped, darkness engulfing the space around me, as it cleared she reached out her arms to me and I travelled towards her, I needed someone that was safe and she was more than safe, she was redeeming my heart every second she took to speak to me, she was becoming my lost mother and my physcotic father, she was becoming my missing grandmother and my nonexistent friends, she was becoming everything to me, I needed her in those short seconds.

"My child, I am your goddesss, I am Nyx."

It still shocked me even though the logic was quickly forming to her side, my father had said vampires were the most evil creatures to roam the earth and that thier beliefs were pure blastphemy, and look at the way he turned out.

I excepted her straight away, not something I could have managed on another day, but today I had realised that my father was wrong, yesterday I had believed it was me.

"What happend to me?"

"The tracker found you in time and you are now a fledgling, you are my newest, beloved child, your sweetness has been restored, you are special Neferet."

She'd gotten the wrong person, obvious it seemed now, I backed away, "My name's Emma."

"Child," she soothed "you are becoming a different being, you can change everything, and your name will change with it, your name shall become Neferet, and you shall be strong and powerful, always at my side, I have faith in you."

"You really want me?"

"You are special, Neferet, you are strong and powerful as a vampire, you are mine now, and I will love you always."

With that last word she began to fade, her eyes closed and her body still facing my thoughts, as she disappeared, I began to hear voices, other voices.

My eyes flickered open, only to meet those of a womans.

"Emma," she breathed, her eyes almond brimming with tears.

With all the strength I could muster, I answered in honour of the godess, "With all due respect ma'am, my name is Neferet."

***A.N – Remember to review!***


	3. New world

***A.N – yet again – I apologize for the size of the chapter – but good news! – aexams finsh on Wednesday which means long chapters!!!!! Stick with me guys xxx && review coz it makes me feel loved ;)***

A confused look passed over her eyes before she began to speek again, "Neferet then, I am so hapy to see you awake, we have been quite worried about you."

"Thank you for taking care of me, but where am I and if you don't mind me asking, who are you."

She smiled, "You are in the Chicago house of night, I am Shekinah, the high priestess here."

"So I really am a fledgling then," I beamed.

"Yes, Em – Neferet, and if you don't mind _me _asking, why do you want to be called Neferet?"

"Because the godess told me that was my new name," I said simply.

She gasped in surprise when I spoke the words, her face then changing into a breathtaking smile. "I knew you were special, you had to be, something deep within me gave me that feeling, and when I have feelings it usually has something to do with the godess," her eyes gleamed as she spoke of her beloved godess, **my **beloved godess, "Nyx is the best thing that ever happend to me, she'll be the best thing that ever happend to you."

"I want to learn, I want to become faithful and obedient servant I can become, I'm already so undeserving of her blessings, I will try my hardest to pay off my debt to her, she has saved me from death itself, and she has opened her arms to a broken, scared girl, I owe her so much."

Tears filled Shekinah's eyes again. "No-one on this living earth is truly deserving of the gifts from Nyx, it's a sign of true wisdom when someone so young, who has been through so much can see clearer than those more older and mature around them, there is one thing I know for sure Neferet, the godess is already tremendously proud of you, in the past few minutes, you have shown worthiness higher than some vampires I know, I am truly proud to welcome you to Chicago house of night, and even prouder to tell you that I will be your mentor."

A sudden thought brought me down from my cloud nine, "What about my father, he'll try to get me back, he'll ruin everything,"a great sadness crashed through me, I didn't think I would ever be so happy at the idea of becoming a vampire, but the thought was projecting true happiness into the cold depths of my heart, I had never known the love of a mother or father, and now I so wuickly had bothe Nyx and Shekinah. I couldn't lose that.

Her body tensed as she spoke, "I will never, let him touch you again, you are safe now, trust me."

Relief surged through me, I believed her, I would be able to start my life over again, in many more ways than I had expected.

"As I am your mentor, I will construct your time table, you can read and write can't you?"

My grandmother had forced my father to send me to school until the war started between Germany and Britain, my father being a general, was sent over to England to help the British forces, it had just finished two years ago, meaning he was free to come back and start up the sessions again, I shuddered at the thought and shekinah snuck her arm around me, holding me tight to her, as I began to cry again, it was quite uncalled for, but even the memories and thoughts of him set me of, it just hurt to think he was still out their and may be turning his attention on others. The was nothing I could do about it.

"Im – just – so – scared – he'll – hurt – someone – else," I sobbed.

"I can't promise you that he won't Neferet," her voice lowered into an almost growl, "I can only promise that he will never hurt you."

"Yes then," she looked at me confused, "I can read and write, I'm sorry, I just can't get the picture of him away from my head, he made me feel so dirty, now I feel as if I am slowly being cleansed with Nyx's goodness, Is there any chance I can go back to sleep," I said as a rush of pain thumped into my head, "my head hurts again," I reached my hands upwards to find the cut and found something completely surprising. "How long was I asleep for?"

"Two days."

"Well my head is healed to the extent where I would say it had happend a few weeks ago," I t was so weird, it already felt like a scab that was about to fall of.

"Fledglings heal faster than humans, it should be gone in a few days, completelgoodness, Is there any chance I can go back to sleep," I said as a rush of pain thumped into my head, "my head hurts again," I reached my hands upwards to find the cut and found something completely surprising. "How long was I asleep for?"

"2 days."

"Well my head is healed to the extent where I would say it had happend a few weeks ago," I t was so weird, it already felt like a scab that was about to fall of.

"Fledglings heal faster than humans, it should be gone in a few days, completly," he face brightened when she spoke again, "would you like to see your mark, it looks stunning."

I had totally forgotten about the mark, actual proof the gadess was with me, "Please."

She handed me a small, ornate, silver mirror.

My breathing faltered as I saw the best thing ever to happen to me, it was beautiful, how I ever thought vampires marks were horrible I don't know, only one thing was wrong, it wasn't filled in.

"What – What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing," she soothed, " it's perfect."

No it isn't, "It's different from yours."

She smiled at that the proceeded to tell me that it would fill in when I became a vampire.

Ohhhhhh, thank goodness, I really wasn't going to be the odd one out here.

"Would you like to go and see your dormitory, there may be your dorm mates there, are you okay staying with other girls, you usually have three other girls in your dormitory."

"Yes, I'm fine with that, and I'd really like to go and see my dorm thanks."

When we reached the dormitiry which was mine, we had already discussed my timetable and I would have drama 1st, grammar and literture 2nd, musical arts 3rd, maths 4th, vampire sociology and phscology 5th, French 6th.

She pushed open a wooden, thick door, I felt like I was in one of the books about boarding schools that I'd read before, except it was dark, and lit by candles in little glass boxs in the red brick walls.

Inside, four single bed, covered in red bedding were in their own little cubicle things, they had curtains pulled into one side and were joined to a little wooden bar which went in a king of U shape around the bed (the curtains would be able to pull around the bed), I didn't think I had seen anyone, then a girl walked out of a door at the back of the room, her hair was a strawberry blonde, and dat in ringlets down to her bottom, her lips were a pouting rasberry red, eyes a crystal blue and little black studs resided on her ears, she wore a thick purple dress which had sleeves down to her elbows, it puffed a little at the top, and was sleek down the bottom half of her body, she was beautiful, not in a wrong way, but a very pretty girl, nothing like me.

"Hello Ruth," Shekinah smiled her Nyxy smile and began to introduce us.

***A.N – What do yhoo think  
Shekinah was her mentor && schools high priestess (remember Zoey's house of Night is new)  
They used to have dormitories in my mind  
They wore dresses all the time in the 1910's  
They all had long hair anyway for girls  
&& they were very anti vampire  
REVIEW!!!!!!! X x x x x x ***


	4. Girls & boys?

***A.N. - Sorry it took so long - I just had other stories to concentrate on - sorry - ENJOY && remember this is supposed to be like a hundred years ago x***

I nervously held out my hand to shake hers and she surprised me by grasping my forearm and bending her head forward in a slight bow, "Sorry Neferet, I forgot to tell you how we bow as vampires." Shekinah apologised.

"It's okay,"

The girl Ruth was looking me over with her eyes, a slight line between her eyebrows.

"Ruth," Shekinah spoke a little louder than necessary, "Would you please show Neferet around the place, I'll speak to your professors and you'll get the rest of your classes of, I have Neferet's timetable here, and obviously the spare bed in this dormitory is hers," she turned and looked directly to me, she gave me a quick hug before she left, while Ruth stared on in shocked.

"She never hugs people, she's just not the touchy feely type of vamp, she must really like you," her voice was quite incredulous with shock, and I lowered my eyes, nerves getting the better of me, I wasn't really used to conversing with people my own age anymore, her perfectness made it only more likely that she would hate me, clearly she was waiting till Shekinah was out of earshot to turn on me.

"So here's your bed," she said with a light happiness, "Shekinah had your things brought here before you arrived, your dresses and riding clothes are in the cupboard and your shoes are underneath," she took a deep breath and moved to a small bedside cabinet with two drawers in it. "These drawers have your undergarments, hats, stockings and personal objects in them, it is a school rule that you may only have three things which reside on your bedside table, I would advise your hairbrush, a photograph of your family and a miniature lantern so you can put candles in it in the morning, well, when you wake up." She smiled again and began messing up my bed; I stood there at first, quite shocked by her sudden need to jumble my bed sheets.

When I had regained my voice I managed to ask her in a whisper, "What are you doing?"

She giggled a little as she worked out what I was thinking, "I'm messing it up so that I can show you how we are taught to make our beds here." I hadn't realised it, but my shoulders had been tense, and as soon as her sentence was out my shoulders slipped out of there stiff position, earning another giggle from Ruth.

"Can I ask you something?" she said as she began to redo my bed.

"Yeah, what would you like to know?"

"I know it isn't really any of my business, but why did you re-name yourself Neferet instead of, well, something else?"

"Oh that," I said as she giggled on, "I don't know if you'll believe me, but it's because the goddess told me to."

"Wow, she didn't really," she asked, her eyes bulging in shock.

"It was when I was marked, the goddess came inside my mind, and she told me that I would change my name to Neferet, I've felt like the name was right for me ever since, so I changed it, what do you think?"

"Not something I'd pick for myself, but I think it suits you."

"Thanks."

There was a little awkward silence; it was hard to find words to say when my whole head was spinning, Just days ago I had been raped and beaten by my father, driven to suicide, and now I was being excepted into a community of my father's worst enemies, vampires, what was I to make of it?

"Ruth, what year are you in?"

"Third, the same as you. Why?"

"I don't know my way to my classes," I admitted, a slight blush forming on my cheeks.

"That's alright, I can take you to your classes, I've been here four months and I've been deprived of friends my age, not that I regret being friends with Margo and Ebony, I just would like a friend who's in some of my classes with me."

"Who are Margo and Ebony?"

"I forgot I hadn't told you about them, they're our dorm mates, Ebony sleeps across from me and Margo will sleep across from you." I looked at their sleeping quarters and noticed the huge contrast I had been too immersed in my own thoughts before to notice, Ebony's bed had swirling, deep black embroidery covering it, her bedside table had a big leather black box, a framed sepia photograph and what looked like an ivory hairbrush, clearly, she was rich.

Margo's was thee complete opposite, the sheets were almost bare a small but intricate flower pattern sewn onto them with pale thread, her beside cabinet had a little metal hairbrush, and a photograph leaning against a plain lantern.

"Where are they, if you're here?"

"Well it's lunch time and I came back to pick up some ink, they're all in the dining room. You can meet them if you like, but not to be nasty or anything, you need to change."

I looked down and noticed the muddy mess of my cream coloured petticoats, true, I did need to change, and wash too.

"Do you have inside water?"

"Yes, there's a large bathtub in the toilet, I can run you a bath in just 10 minutes if you would like, I don't think we'll be able to meet the girls until schools finished but at least you'll feel better after a nice, warm soak.

"Thanks, Ruth," her eyes sparkled as she received my thanks and she bounded into the little room she had came out of before, I followed her, it was an indoor toilet with a steel bathtub bigger than the one I had at home, and a little basin with water in it. The walls were painted a mint green with was no windows whatsoever; the only light came from the lanterns which hung from the walls.

Once my bath had been ran, Ruth exited the room and told me that she would just go and inform the girls as to where she had gotten to, the warm bath water was scented with rosemary and contained a scrubbing brush for my back. I lay back relaxing as I scanned my body, for the second time looking over my bruises, last time I had looked it had been the morning after so they were a shocking violet, now they were decolourising and changing into yellowy blue things. On my front side I counted 27, and noted that I would have to wear long sleeved dresses for a week or so.

When I'd finished with the bath I peeked my head around the door, needing to catch Ruth's attention as I had entered the bathtub without a clean dress.

"Ruth?" I said, talking just a little louder than normal. "Ruth?" No answer, I wrapped a towel around my body and sprinted to the wardrobe which had been assigned to me. As I was finding my yellow, long sleeved day dress, I heard footsteps; I quickly pulled up the tidy bed sheets to cover my bruises and ran to pull the curtains around my "cubicle" as I reached the scarlet pull arounds a boy entered my room, "Ebony!" he called as he entered and we both blushed a bright red as he caught sight of me, I quickly pulled and he backed away, shouting his apologies, once I had pulled the curtains right around I collapsed onto the bed, running his perfect face through my head, his raven black hair had been tied up to show his perfect face, his eyes a stunning jade green, his jaw perfectly chiselled, I had never paid much interest in boys, but it suddenly hit me that it would be okay if I did, I had no father holding me back. I didn't think I was quite ready yet, but the strong feelings of desire that had just surged through me alerted me to the fact that – maybe I could like boys.

That boy would certainly be my type, if I had a type.

***AN - What did you think? Remember to review x x x***


	5. What is the love interests name to be?

***A.N. – okay guys - I'm sorry for taking so long in the update, I've been quite busy but I do have some things written for CH 5.**

**One thing I 'm stumped on is what to call our sexy raven haired male.**

**I have found five names which I believe are suitable and I think you should choose for me :**

**Emery**

**Vaughn**

**Blaine**

**Emmanuel**

**&& Javier**

**So just review and let me know your thoughts, I should update quites soon, probs within the nect three days.**

**x**


	6. Sorry

***A.N. – Hey guys, Listen – I'm really really sorry to tell you that H.I.A.B is going on hold :( **

**It's just that I have four other stories which Im struggling to update and I will get back tot this - I've also got major exams and Im maga stressed – I will probably update in two to three weeks – SORRY! **

**PS – I'm really sorry and please don't PM me giving me into trouble – I am so sorry and I hope that you will all read H.I.A.B when I start it up again x***


End file.
